


Keep Me Warm

by Turkborne



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Jotun anatomy for Thor, Loki is the best brother and most supportive, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, SizeKink, asgardian!loki, dysphoria for a short bit, jotun!thor, soft cute smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Wait, Thor is a Jotun? Well a runt anyway. He's still huge by any Aesir standard. What's a brother to do when your older brother is a big blue sexy jotun runt? Fall in love of course.





	1. The Relic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this sweet lil thing~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discovery of Thor's origins.

Thor stepped over to the relic, prying it out of its place in the wall. He and Loki had found it in the ruins here and Loki had recognized it immediately from a book. That meant Thor had to get it for him. He tossed it into the air and caught it again, easily. “See brother, no traps. Not everyone is as paranoid as you are.”

“Thor!”

The relic! The relic must have cast something on him. He glanced down at it, seeing the magic travel up his arms, blue skin being revealed. He dropped it and it clattered to the ground, echoing in the abandoned hall. The magic continued its path, unaffected even though he batted at it. 

“Loki!” He called back, eyes now red searching for his brother’s form. He looked at him then, seeing the shock on his face. “It was cursed, help me!”

Loki walked to Thor slowly and stayed a short distance away. He bent down and picked up the relic, metal cool in his hands. He inspected it for trap, spell and all manner of magic. It was what it was meant to be. A relic that was capable of dispelling any curse or spell. It could not cast anything. 

He looked to Thor who still was filled with panic but knew not to interrupt Loki when he was working. The younger prince sighed and tucked it in his pouch, moving to Thor. “Give me your hands, I would check you next.”

Thor did, heart hammering in his chest. Red eyes peered down at Loki, nervous. Familiar green wisps of magic swirled around his arms and then died away. “I'm sorry, Thor. I cannot find cause as to why the relic left you this way. We should call Heimdall and return to Asgard for answers. Mother may see something I do not.”

Thor nodded then, voice quiet, “I do not wish to be a monster nor be seen as one.”

“You could never be a monster in the eyes of Asgard, you are Thor,” he chided. He reached up and brushed Thor's hair behind his horns so it would no longer block his vision. “I can conjure a cloak for you but to place an illusion over this may prove detrimental.”

Thor nodded, “Please.”

He wanted to hide and bury this. If not for Loki's reactions he would have thought this a prank but no, his brother seemed equally concerned. The Cloak was conjured and while Loki attempted to wrap the cloak around Thor’s shoulders he had some difficulty with the height and muscle in his form. Thor helped him pull the heavy fabric over himself and bent down so Loki could pull the hood up to hide his face, if not his horns. 

“There, that will do. Outside now, where Heimdall will not bring down a roof to bring us back to the halls of Asgard,” Loki advised and lead them both through the winding corridors back to the field where stormy skies brewed overhead. 

Thor took in the sky, clouds rolling as his gut did with nervousness. He held the hood tight as the wind picked up and Loki called to Heimdall. He would be bringing stormy weather back to Asgard with him if he did not focus. He took several deep breaths and calmed himself just as Loki took his hand and rainbow. He opened his eyes and Asgard’s familiar gold walls were around him. 

“Tell my father to expect us. Heimdall,” Loki ordered. Heimdall nodded and watched as Loki led Thor down the rainbow bridge with a heavy heart. They kept to a quieter path than usual, Loki leading his brother through caverns and tunnels instead of through the common area. Thor had to slouch and duck through many of them and the only light was a glowing orb, cast by Loki that floated ahead of them both. Thor wouldn’t be able to retrace his steps if he tried. 

Finally they were taking stairways upward and there was an air of familiarity. They were in the palace, going through the servants corridors that were so rarely used. Finally Loki opened a door to the throne room and peered out. Odin was alone, looking troubled. Loki led thor through the doorway and made sure he ducked his horns low enough.

Thor’s heavier footfalls drew Odin’s gaze. “My son…” he murmured without hesitance or shock.

“Father, I must report that our most recent quest did not go as planned,” Thor replied, pulling down the hood. “I must admit that I am hoping you and mother can help with the results. As you can see, I am changed.”

“Not changed, my boy, revealed,” Odin began with a heavy heart. “When you were a babe we were fighting a great war with the frost giants of Jotunheim. At the end of the last battle when their temple was in ruins I found a babe, alone and abandoned, a runt by Jotun standards.There had been enough bloodshed that day and I would not see a child put in my path grow up an orphan and kicked about as a runt of his kind. I took him home, claimed him as my own. 

“I named him Thor. I named you Thor. Frigga put the spell on you to hide your nature, so that the people of Asgard would see you as their own. You know she loves you, we both do. I intended to tell you, but wished you a happy childhood free of this knowledge. Of the knowledge you were likely abandoned to die. Forgive me, my son,” he finished, eyes filling with remorse. He moved close to embrace Thor who tried to reel back. Instead he found Loki’s hand upon his back, green eyes peering up at him.

Loki’s hand slipped in his, smaller than it felt a day ago. “I can cast it again. If mother could, I can.”

“I- I don’t know,” Thor stammered out. 

“Take him to his chambers, Loki. Do not leave him alone. Call for Frigga if you need to take leave. He needs us,” Odin spoke softly. Loki nodded, tugging Thor down and pulling the hood up again. 

“I’ll take him through the servant’s corridors again. Come, Thor,” Loki pulled along his dazed Jotun brother back to the secret door and through winding halls and staircases. It was clear to Loki that he was not the unfavored son now. No, he was loved but his parents had made a point to see Thor loved more so, so when this day came he would have no doubts. That their ‘competition’ for the throne was a show for Thor’s benefit. He would inherit the throne, as Odin’s blood. What became of Thor then would be up to Loki. He would not make a good advisor, but a general? Thor surpassed Loki in the art of war. 

“You’re quiet, Loki,” Thor whispered, breaking his brother’s concentration.

“I’m thinking of our paths, past, present and future. One of us has to,” Loki mocked with the same sharp tone he always did. Thor’s tension lessened for it. Once inside his own chambers the thunderer shrugged off the cloak and stomped over to the mirror. Thor took his new appearance in, fingering over the raised lines etched in his flesh. 

He started tugging off his armour with clumsy hands. Loki frowned, watching. He could see Thor was upset. Once the armor was gone Thor traced more lines upon his form. They were everywhere and there was more of his brother than he thought. 

“Thor, are you alright?” Loki asked softly, coming up behind him.

“I am a monster. I’m- Loki, I’m a monster, how can I be a prince of Asgard?”

“Father told you, he took you as his own. You are my brother. Cease being foolish. You are Thor Odinson, thinking has never been your strong suit,” Loki huffed.

“You’re right. It’s been yours you’ll be the one leading our- leading Asgard,” Thor replied softly, red eyes finally turning from the mirror and back to Loki. 

“Yes, I’m likely to be the one taking the throne, Thor. I’ll lead our people but as you’ve always said no matter who takes the throne the other will be there at their side. We have different strengths. Our people need you, even if you’re big and blue,” Loki teased.

“I’m a runt, apparently,” Thor murmured.

“You are. Full grown Jotun are bigger. I’ve encountered a few in my travels. Still, you are large for an Asgardian,” Loki handed Thor a cup of chilled cider, conjured into his hand. “Drink, rest. In the morning we can make plans.”

“Very well. Will you stay until morning?” Thor asked.

“Depends on how loudly you snore, oaf.”

The morning came quickly for Thor, and he awoke to see his mother’s face, smiling at him as she readied breakfast at the small table in his chambers. Loki had left. He frowned but rose anyway, sitting with his mother for breakfast. 

Days passed and Loki still didn’t come to see him. His mother could only shrug and say he slinked off. Apparently he had even cast a spell to keep himself out of Heimdall’s sight. Thor had decided to stay as Jotun, but wished his brother’s opinion before he went through with wearing his true skin in front of Asgard’s people.

Frigga had already seen to some wardrobe additions and decided Thor looked best in a deep navy blue. When Loki arrived again Thor was in a blue set of robes. He had taken to wearing only the barest amount when he was like this. So when Loki returned, exhausted and weary Thor happily hugged him tight. 

“Brother!” He exclaimed.and set Loki down. “Eat with me?”

“Of course. I also… have a bit to talk about with you,” Loki admitted. Thor set the tray of food on the table he had on his balcony and sat, waiting for Loki to join him. 

Loki sat and picked up a pastry, nibbling at it lightly. “I went to Jotunheim.”

“What?!”

“Have your horns rendered you deaf too? I went to Jotunheim,” Loki repeated blandly.

“Why? Loki, what madness drove you to that?” He asked, completely ignoring his mead and looking to Loki with concern swirling in his eyes.

“I went to learn of your origins, dimwitted oaf. Unlike father I do have a knowledge of Jotun customs. No babe would be abandoned in a temple, runt or no,” Loki swatted at the air. “I made some inquiries. Apparently the runt that went missing back then was Laufey’s firstborn.” He was smirking at Thor, utterly smug.

“Surely you jest…”

“For once, no I am not joking. I don’t know if father knows but Laufey’s firstborn and a runt was taken in the last battle with Asgard,” he shrugged and tossed a grape into his mouth.

“If Laufey were to know…”

“War perhaps or something as simple as a demand for your return,” Loki shrugged, “You deserved to know at any rate. You were placed in the temple in the hopes that Jotunheim would favor you and grant you power, not to be given up.”

Thor quickly gathered up a very startled Loki in his arms. The smaller aesir patted his back. “Thank you, brother.”

“Oaf. So will you wander the court with these horns or shall I cast a spell?” Loki asked.

“I want to be me, to get used to this. What do you think?” Thor asked as Loki shoved another grape in his mouth.

“News doesn’t travel fast to Jotunheim. Even if it did get there Laufey and our father would likely talk through things before resorting to a war. We would have time,” Loki shrugged. “If you wish to be yourself than I see no reason you should not do so. We are your family and as such will fight for you.”

Thor grasped Loki by the nape of his neck, hand almost curling full-around his neck. He pressed their foreheads together with a gentle sigh. “You are too good to me, brother.”

“Says the oaf that almost tore apart a bligesnipe barehanded for me as a youth,” Loki replied back. Thor laughed warmly and let Loki go and watched the little aesir fiddle with his collar. 

“Forgive me, brother. I had not realized my size made you uncomfortable,” Thor's gaze lowered repentantly.

“It doesn't! I just… it takes some getting used to,” Loki explained, gaze flickering away and out to the city below. Thor knew the lie for what it was.

Loki had always been one to choose adventurous bedpartners. Thor stuck to his sweet pretty-faced maidens. Loki bedded all sorts of beings although they had both been careful enough with their seed to prevent bastard princes. Now Loki felt lust for his brother, or at least what his brother was.

Thor didn't know what to make of it.

“It took time for me as well, Loki. Take the time you need,” Thor smiled softly. Loki knocked their shoulders together and leaned against Thor who did not wrap his arm around the brunet’s shoulder.


	2. Fishing for More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute camping trip, mostly. I swear these two dorks will be okay.

Loki hadn't been around much. Every time Thor invited Loki to join him for a meal or walk in the gardens Loki cited that his studies were too involved at the moment for him to have time. Thor knew well that Loki was avoiding him out of sexual attraction and guilt.

This was the entire reason why he roped their parents into sending Loki on a quest with him. He of course used the excuse that Loki’s studies were keeping him holed up in the library and that he needed fresh air. He knew their father believed him. He wasn’t so sure about their mother, little got past her but she didn’t comment.

So, here Loki was, throwing an illusion over him as they walked down the Bifrost, scowling. Thor could only smile at him, “What is the matter, brother? You seem displeased.”

Loki glared at him and pointedly hissed, “you’re an oaf, brother.”

“No, I’m a jotun,” he grinned wider and placed his hand on the nape of Loki’s neck. “Something I am not liable to let you forget this trip.”

Loki tensed ever so slightly under the touch. It was enough for Thor to know his brother still found the idea pleasing even if he did not want to admit such. Which for the elder of the two was exactly what he desired. He had planned this trip ever so specifically. 

They had come to hunt mostly, but Thor had already talked Heimdall into setting them down near a river and waterfall Loki had liked on a previous trip. He knew there were smaller creatures in the area, some had particularly soft fur that would make a lovely cloak for their mother. Thor loved hunting and while he was skilled it was always the larger beasts that fell to him more easily. Loki was skilled with the smaller ones. This trip was going to be rather successful if he had his way.

Heimdall nodded to them both respectfully and started up the Bifrost. Thor whooped and dragged Loki into the portal with him even as he started to scold him. By the time they landed on Vanaheim Loki was folded over Thor’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes and quickly wrestled to the ground.

“You should have been a blow job,” he gasped out, smacking at Thor with the soft heel of his hand. Thor stood and offered Loki his hand to help him up only to have it smacked away by his scowling brother who righted himself quickly and started to dust off his armor.

“Perhaps I should have. It would have prevented the coming diplomatic dispute between Asgard and Jotunheim at the least,” Thor muttered back and adjusted his armor. Loki looked at him, sentiment clear in his gaze. He clapped his back a couple times and relaxed himself. 

“Where to, brother?” He asked, gazing around.

Thor pointed to where a gentle mist flowed through the trees and smiled at Loki. “There is a clearing at the top of that waterfall. The perfect place to set up camp.”

“We’re camping? Thor how long is this trip-”

“Mother packed a change of clothes for you in the basket. She said that you would likely kill me for my taste in clothing. I could not disagree,” Thor chuckled. 

“If you had done such it is likely I would stab you for the offence,” Loki admitted.

“You do love me!” Thor grinned and slung his arm over Loki’s shoulder and started walking with him until he got punched in the side. 

It was only a short walk until they arrived at the campsite which Loki had approved of upon arrival, only for Thor to comment that he did that last time. Warm bickering continued as Thor pitched their tent and Loki cast spells around their selected campsite. Thor stripped off his armor and pulled a couple spears from the basket. 

“Shall we go catch some fish for dinner?” He grinned. Loki only rolled his eyes as he caught one of the spears. Making their way to the river was easy. The water was cool this time of year and when Thor stepped into it he felt good.

Loki stepped in, grimacing at the cool temperature and lifting the spear. They both stood, poised to catch fish. Thor smiling while Loki’s face grew to a look of intense focus. Thor splashed him lightly and Loki glared back.

“Care to make it a competition?” Thor asked.

“Given that Jotun eat fish usually, no,” Loki rolled his eyes. “Although I’ve generally bested you at this in the past. Maybe you’re just terrible at being a jotun.”

“If I’m a terrible Jotun then you are a terrible Asgardian,” Thor countered just as Loki speared a fish.

“Fair enough, brother,” Loki remarked, pulling the fish off his spear and tossing it on a rock at the shoreline. “I already tire of this. I will take down the illusion. Reach under the water and summon a spear of ice through your prey.”

Loki stepped onto the shore and then the illusion dropped. Thor reached under the water, concentrating for a long moment before the sharp crackle of ice was heard by them both. It was hardly neat. Three fish were skewered on Thor’s prickly block of ice.

“I had meant to only catch one,” he mused, tossing the ice to the shoreline where Loki was already cleaning the fish. He reached under again, catching more fish before sitting beside Loki. “That was strange. Thank you for teaching me.”

“It is something all jotun do. You would have grown up knowing it,” Loki replied. Thor grabbed the nape of Loki’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. Loki looked at him curiously and recast the illusion.

“I know you don’t forget what I am,” Thor rumbled, holding steady even as Loki attempted to push him back. “You like what I am.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Let me go before I stab you, fool,” He hissed back.

“No. Drop the illusion. Loki I have been by your side always, a child of Laufey intended to stay at your side even when you rule Asgard. We were taught to always depend on each other, as Father looks to Mother. I think we both know the intent and denying your attraction gets us nowhere,” Thor rumbled softly. “Drop the illusion.”

Loki’s eyes widened. He was caught and yet- their mother had spoken to him of viewing Thor as his brother, as his equal. He knew it was no lie. Perhaps Thor had been taken to be a hostage by Odin, but that was not what he became. Letting Thor think otherwise was against their parent’s wishes and yet what it could do for them both.

He didn’t hesitate any longer, dropping the illusion and grabbing Thor by the horns and tugging him in for a kiss. The soft little sob Loki felt Thor give was more than he expected. He had known jotun rarely let another touch their horns and now he understood why. He rubbed at the base of Thor’s horn, not breaking the kiss and gained another delectable little cry from Thor. 

He pulled back, letting Thor go with a smirk, “help me clean the fish, brother.”

Thor stared at him, slack-jawed.

The rest of the cleaning and cooking went smoothly. So did the bottle of mead Thor had brought with them. They only drank a glass each before going inside their tent. Loki only chuckled at the sight of two beds and quickly made work of combining the furs into one bed, while Thor attempted to wrestle with the tent and get his horns inside.

Loki laid himself out and smiled up at Thor, “join me?”

Thor laughed and crawled into bed with Loki, who pressed up against him and reached for Thor’s pants. Thor frowned and grabbed his hands, “you want this here? Tonight?”

Red eyes searched Loki’s green and the smaller shuddered. Loki didn’t hesitate, “I want you.”

“Tonight? We just began this-”

“Thor, we began this years ago,” Loki hissed and red eyes widened.

“You wanted me before-”

“Yes, so shut up and get on with it, oaf,” Loki snarled, clawing at Thor’s pants.

“Loki, I’m jotun. I’m not just-”

“I know. I’m not risking you getting pregnant,” Loki spoke pointedly, making Thor blush. He cupped a cool cheek and sighed, “Take of my clothes and tell me if I do something you don’t like.”

“I didn’t pack oils,” Thor murmured. He wouldn’t hurt Loki.

“What do you think conjuring is for?” Loki grinned. Thor’s brows furrowed and he moved to protest for the barest of moments before Loki’s hot lips and tongue were working against the base of his horn. He whimpered and squirmed, thick fingers clumsily working Loki’s clothes off him.

Loki was quickly driving Thor to incoherency. Enough so that he gave up on removing Loki’s pants and fisted the furs with a whimper. Loki smirked down at his panting, jotun brother and spoke, “you look good completely ravished. I’ve barely even started.”

Loki tugged off the rest of the clothing and tossed it aside. Thor panted for a moment before gasping out “is it supposed to be like this?”

“I’m the virgin, Thor. Not you,” The jotun’s eyes widened at Loki’s words and he pulled his brother into a hug. 

“I will not-”

“I’ve fooled around, but no I have not seen to a maiden as you have. I imagine the buzz of the illusion dulled many sensations if you are acting like this,” Loki mused, fingering the edge of Thor’s horn.

“We’re not doing this, not tonight,” Thor borderline ordered, grasping Loki’s hips.

“Thor-”

“Loki, I’ll take you, when we are home in a bed. Here I will lay with you and we can use our hands but I will not treat you as anything less than the most precious-”

“I’m not breakable like your maidens, Thor!” Loki hissed.

“No, but my love for you is far beyond anything they had to offer,” Thor countered, making Loki’s breath catch. “We can fool around and when we return home in a few days we can explore further, together.”

“You’re insufferable,” Loki spat, rolling off Thor and grabbing his pants. Thor quickly grabbed him and spooned him against his chest. 

“Shh, Loki. Let me have this. You have me for the rest of our time after all,” Thor rumbled. Loki only sighed and relaxed for a moment. Thor’s hand reached down and stroked Loki’s cock. “Let me care for you.”

Loki laughed and reached up, grabbing one of Thor’s horns and tugging. “Are you sure you can care for me, brother? You don’t want to pin me beneath you and rut into me?”

“I want to. I won’t. Let me do this- Loki!” Thor was shoved onto his back and Loki squirmed between his legs. 

“Let’s see if I can change your mind, hm?” He grinned, taking Thor’s large cock in his hand and stroking it firmly. His other hand slipped lower, fingering Thor’s quim gently. “Have you played with this yet?”

Thor stopped struggling and let his legs fall open. He gasped and shook his head. Loki only chuckled and slid a finger in slowly, making Thor squirm. He was fisting the furs beneath them, watching Loki and panting softly.

“That’s it Thor, open up to me. I’m going to make you fall apart,” Loki purred, stroking a little quicker. The thunderer wanted to let go. He looked up at Loki’s hungry expression and decided that yes, as long as it was just hands he would relax into it. “Oh, there we go. I can feel you getting so wet.”

“Loki-” Thor whispered warningly. It was strange still, that he had both cock and cunt. It felt normal to him and yet, he was unsettled by it all in a way Loki wasn’t.

“Thor, you are my brother, let me care for you,” he spoke gently and Thor nodded, closing his eyes. He gasped, back arching when Loki thumbed over his clit. “Feels good, huh? I may not have fucked a woman but I know how to pleasure one-”

Thor grunted and shoved himself back, pulling away from Loki entirely. “I can’t-”

Loki’s eyes took in how upset Thor was quickly and he scooted forward, straddling Thor’s lap in a fluid motion, making him tense. “Thor, you are my brother. You are a prince of Asgard, even if you have a cunt. What lies between your legs hardly changes that. I mean, it proves you son of Laufey, but no more than your horns do.”

“Loki…”

“Another night. We’ll try again another night. Rest and hold me,” Loki spoke soothingly, holding Thor close by the nape of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review if you can~


	3. Splitting Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut chapter. ;)

Thor and Loki had returned to Asgard well over a week ago. Loki learned what made Thor feel good, bit by bit each night since their first which was how Thor ended up laying on his back, Loki’s mouth around his cock and fingers in his cunt. He was moaning obscenely, thighs trembling. Loki felt it- Thor cumming around his fingers. He watched Thor’s face eagerly and his mouth opened silently finally a breathy low moan left it. Thor’s back was arched, beautifully and he clutched at silk sheets as if his life depended on it. 

Loki didn’t stop even as Thor started to whimper. “Don’t fight it, Thor. I’ve got you.”

“Lo- Loki-” He gasped out and his red eyes widened as another peak ran through his frame with more intensity than he thought possible. It had never felt like this.

“More?” Loki asked, a wide smile pulling at his lips, “One more. Come on, brother. Show me you can do it.”

Thor tried to pull back from the sheer intensity of it although Loki moved with him and didn’t stop his attentions. The hand stroking Thor’s cock worked harder and thumbed the slit of his cock. Thor let out a long whine, body tensing a third time as another orgasm worked through him and cum splattered across his belly.

Loki finally relented, fingers playing in the cum instead. “See, told you that it was possible.”

“You’re a menace, brother,” Thor said accusingly. 

“What, no thank you for giving you the best orgasms of your life?”

“Mm, it will come once I feel as though my legs will not give out if I move,” Thor chuckled and Loki curled Up beside him. “That is, if you feel tonight is the night as well.”

“I’ve been waiting you, brute. Now that you’ve said it tonight better be the night,” Loki smirked, “Otherwise I’m stabbing you and complaining to Mother that you’re a horrible lover.”

“Not yet. The moment we tell them we will be swept up in wedding plans and all sorts of political charged events. Let this be just us, Loki,” Thor rumbled.

“Fine, fine,” Loki murmured. “Ready yet?”

“Here I thought you would have pride in rendering your partner boneless. It seems you are an insatiable beast instead,” Thor remarked.

“I have seen you with your tavern wenches. Don’t call me the one insatiable,” Thor grabbed Loki and tugged him a little closer, fingers threading through black hair. “I love you.”

Loki was silent for a long moment before Thor leaned up and looked down at him, “What you expect me to say it back when you haven’t earned it?”

“You are cruel and evil,” Thor huffed, hand reaching out and grabbing the oil. “I would enjoy seeing your face. How would you like this, minx? Maybe I’ll oblige you if you find pretty enough words with that silver tongue of yours.”

“I want you to split me open with your fingers and fuck me as hard as you can. Bend me in half. Use me-”

“Loki,” Thor snapped, “I’m going to make love to you.”

“Sentimental oaf.”

“Says the Asgardian who made me cum three times in a row.” Thor grabbed Loki then, tugging him into a kiss before he could retort. 

“Everyone in Asgard knows I’m a selfish little liar and yet, for some reason you have chosen to ignore this,” Loki said the moment the kiss broke. Thor only rolled his eyes and nipped at his lips. 

“Yes, that’s exactly why you’ve been so patient and loving with me. How could I not see it? Loki you are more than a trickster and more than a silvertongued liar. You are Loki, my brother and heir of Asgard. You have love in your heart and I have felt it,” Thor murmured. Loki, twisted and buried his head into Thor’s shoulder. 

He didn’t accuse Thor of being sentimental again. Just as Thor didn’t speak again, merely holding Loki close and letting him collect himself. Loki’s hand caught one of Thor’s larger hands and tugged it between his legs without a word. Loki still hadn’t moved his face away from Thor’s shoulder but the jotun knew that this was something Loki needed.

He wrapped a large cook hand around Loki’s cock and stroked gently, humming softly. “Do you like this, Loki?”

Loki didn’t reply, instead panting softly against Thor’s shoulder and starting to nip at his cook skin. Thor was sure Loki would end up clawing and biting at him, he looked forward to it. Loki bit harshly a bare moment later, causing Thor to laugh. 

“Guess you want me to move on and start splitting you open?” Thor teased his fingers against Loki’s hole. The little asgardian bit at Thor again and raked his nails down his chest. “Alright you little angry python. Lay back and let me work you open.”

“Make me,” Loki hissed into Thor’s ear and bit at it. Thor reached his hand out and Mjolnir flew into his grip as he wrestled Loki onto his back and placed the hammer on Loki’s chest with a grin.

“Shall I split you on my hammer and then my cock, brother?” Thor teased and Loki only grinned widely in response. Thor sighed and shook his head. “Another time, minx.”

Thor slicked his fingers with oil and spread Loki’s legs. He was slow and gentle as he started, simply teasing Loki’s hole with the tip of a thick finger before slowly thrusting it in and out. Loki was already squirming each time Thor’s finger pulled back, aching for more. The thunderer slid in the next finger beside the other, making Loki hiss and roll his head back. “Ah- don’t you dare pull back. I will tear off your- Fuck!”

Thor curled his fingers just so and laughed warmly. “I told you that I was going to care for you. Besides you want the pain of being split open, do you not?”

He couldn’t deny the thought as he was already squirming and whining while being carefully fucked by two of Thor’s cool fingers.Loki was unable to move away from the relentless stimulation. Thor nipped at Loki’s thigh and teased with his third finger. He was careful, dipping it in and then pulling it back again. The asgardian tried to squirm closer for more but ended up whining for it, unable to move enough with Mjolnir pinning him down.

“Thor-”

“Say my name again, brother,” he whispered back, teasing Loki again.

“Thor,” he hissed. He relented and slid his third finger in slowly, making Loki quake and reach down, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock and squeezing. 

“That close, hm?” Thor asked and pressed all three of his fingers forward and Loki let out a soft little sob proving Thor’s point. “How are you going to be able to hold it together with my cock inside you? You’re so hungry for it. So needy for me.”

“Fuck you,” he gasped back, snapping his mouth shut after. Loki was gritting his teeth, trying ever so hard to hang onto himself and not let go. Thor pulled his fingers out and slipped in both his thumbs with a chuckle, holding Loki’s gape open.

“Look at this, all open wide for me. You’re gaping. Won’t you say my name one more time? I’ll give you exactly what you want,” Thor purred nipping at Loki’s thigh again. 

“Bastard,” Loki hissed.

“Maybe, you wanna ask Laufey for me?” Thor laughed warmly and kissed his thigh wetly.

“Sure. Just get Mjolnir off me and I’ll slip over to Jotunheim for you,” Loki smirked.

“Maybe I should leave you like this, needy and desperate under her weight until you learn to behave,” Thor mused, biting Loki’s thigh roughly enough to leave a mark.

Loki’s hands snapped down and grabbed Thor by his horns, pulling him up to press their foreheads together. “Fuck me, Thor.”

Thor growled lowly and reached between them and slicked himself swiftly before pressing in achingly slow. He was finally seated within Loki’s heat, chest rumbling. He lifted Mjolnir off Loki’s chest and placed her above him. Loki braced his hands against her head and licked his lips. “Tell me when you’re ready?”

“Oh, brother,you will know when I’m ready,” Loki laughed, green eyes sparkling up at Thor’s concerned red ones. Thor waited, pressing his forehead to Loki’s for a long moment before the little asgardian started to move his own body, pulling himself off Thor’s cock just the smallest bit before rocking himself back down with a little moan. Thor groaned heatedly, mouth falling open in a blissful expression. “Well, jotun?”

“Loki-” Thor grunted and grabbed his hips, starting to thrust eagerly into Loki’s heat. Loki groaned and scratched at Thor’s chest again even as he began to whimper with the sensation. Loki was quickly becoming lost in the pleasure again and could feel his peak beginning again. Thor was so large inside him and the stretch was perfect. He loved the dull ache and and the way Thor’s cock made him feel so full. 

He squirmed, trying to reach a hand between them to stop himself from spilling early but Thor grabbed his hand and pinned his wrists together. He growled warningly and started thrusting harder, faster. Skin slapped against skin as he worked Loki over harder, wrenching a cry from him. “Spill for me, Loki.”

“Fuck- oh, fuck you!” He hissed back, brows furrowing in concentration as he tried to stay his orgasm. Thor huffed and manhandled Loki, bending one leg to his chest and lifting his ass off the mattress for a better angle. 

“Loki-” He growled and watched Loki squirm, hands eventually groping at Mjolnir as he came with a shout. Cum spurted over his chest and hit his chin as Thor kept ramming into him. 

“D-don’t stop,” Loki gasped out as his body relaxed. He was oversensitive yet far too eager to see Thor orgasm again. The jotun obeyed with a whimper, thrusting a little faster and panting. Loki grabbed his horns and scratched at the base where they were most sensitive with a cruel smirk.

Thor let out a shout and buried himself completely in Loki’s heat as he came, spilling inside Loki and wetness leaking down his thighs. He nearly fell on his brother before Loki shoved him off and onto the bed beside him.

“You owe me three orgasms, brother,” Loki teased. 

“Mmm, tonight?” Thor asked with a sleepy rumble.Red eyes were just slits, barely open.

“No, sleep you oaf. Tomorrow night, if my ass isn’t too sore,” Loki snapped back. Thor chuckled and pulled Loki into a hug, refusing to let him go as he fell asleep. Eventually as the Jotun relaxed Loki was able to escape his embrace and slip off to the bathroom, cleaning himself up and wiping Thor down with a washcloth soaked in cool water. He flopped back into the bed, pressing himself to Thor’s cool form and smiling.


	4. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting Married can't be hard, not for these dorks, can it? XD

“You two want to what?” Odin rumbled, grip growing tighter on Gungnir. Frigga hid her smile behind her cup of tea for a moment before rising and placing a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

“They are in love and wish to marry. Let them,” she advised softly. “It’s not just for them, but for the realm. It’s a blessing, my king.”

“Very well,” he conceded and rubbed his temples.

“Permission to invite my father, King Laufey? Not that I consider you anything besides my father.” Thor asked, hesitantly searching Odin for any sign of anger while Loki hand his hand. Odin just sighed and looked to Frigga, who smiled and nodded.

“Invite him, and don’t get killed doing so,” Odin conceded.

Thor and Loki prepared themselves for the worst when heading to Jotunheim. Loki cast Thor’s illusion over him for the trek, trying to avoid as much trouble as possible until they got to Laufey’s court. They were escorted to him by a number of guards. Upon arriving Loki took a moment to pull off his hood and in that moment Thor did the most foolish thing he could think of. 

“Thor-”

“Father!” Thor shouted and catapulted himself onto Laufey, arms wrapping around the Jotun king in a bear hug as the illusion shattered. The guards paused in their attack pose while Loki dropped his face into his hands.

“My child?” Laufey whispered, cupping Thor’s head. Thor grinned up at Laufey. “I’m going to murder him. What is to stop me from snapping your spine, son of Odin?”

Thor’s eyes widened and just as Loki was about to speak he spat out, “We’re getting married!”

Loki took another deep breath, “We’re here to invite you to the wedding. My father claims that when he took Thor it was because he saw an abandoned child and wished to help. What happened in actuality? Well, I wasn’t born yet and neither my happiness nor Thor’s hinges on knowing.”

Laufey frowned and looked down at Thor. He knew how much Odin had spoiled his progeny from rumor and seeing him act so carefree and happy pulled at his heart. He bent down and put a single giant hand on Thor’s shoulder. “You truly wish this and my presence when you are wed?”

“Yes, I do,” Thor replied earnestly. Laufey became pensive in the wake of that for several long moments.

“We would of course spend our honeymoon here, and bring the Casket of Ancient Winters. Consecutive visits regularly so Thor may learn of his people would be something we would both enjoy, with your permission of course,” Loki spoke up, Laufey narrowing his eyes at him suspiciously. “With your blessing I’ll have a document drawn up and the Allfather will meet with you to sign it.”

“That would be most appreciated,” Laufey narrowed his eyes at Loki. “Although you must know Thor will never be my heir and that he has no claim to the throne of Jotunheim being a runt?”

“Of course, and we have no need of it. We will inherit Asgard in time, but a loving relationship between Asgard and Jotunheim has not existed in some time. I believe this would help in the long run, and that our people will benefit from having such a union between their princes? No doubt trade would come of it,” Loki smirked and took several strides toward Laufey and Thor, only for a guard to bring a spear to his neck.

“Thor will stay here and you can tell Odin that Jotunheim accepts your marriage proposal. There are things I would speak of with my son and much time lost,” Laufey stood fully, pushing Thor behind his leg. 

Thor quickly sidestepped his jotun father and walked to Loki, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Give mother my love. I’ll be fine here. Go home, Loki.”

Loki grabbed Thor by the horns and tugged him into a kiss while the entire room went so silent you would hear the snow crunch beneath someone’s foot as if it were the cry of a Frost Beast. Loki let Thor go with a grin and stepped back, bowing deep. “I’ll speak to my father, your majesty.”

“Do that, little prince,” Laufey hissed while Thor peered around, blushing and confused.

 

It took a little over a month for the details to be finalized but the wedding was happening. Thor and his wedding party arrived by the Bifrost as Loki waited in the throne room beside his mother. Odin sat on the throne and the nobles of Asgard waited.

When Loki set eyes on Thor his breath caught in his throat. They had dressed him in deep blue silks and a plethora of gold jewelry. It was nothing less than royal Jotun wedding attire and it made Thor look absolutely stunning. 

Before Loki could realize that Thor was waiting for him to move forward so they could be wed Frigga pushed the Asgardian prince forward and into place with a gentle smile for Thor on her face. She had dressed Loki, insisting he forgo the armor and stick to green silk and gold adornments, skipping the horns that were the trademark of his helmet. Loki could not be more thankful for her guidance in this moment. Thor looked down at Loki and took his hand while Odin bound them in marriage and Laufey followed with blessings of his own. 

The feast was extravagant and Asgardian and Jotun enjoyed it equally. There was little in the way of dancing but more than enough celebration to last until the later hours of the night when Loki and Thor followed Laufey down the Bifrost to where Heimdall waited to return them all to Jotunheim with The Casket. 

“Thor?” Loki looked up at Thor, green eyes searching for something.

“Yes, my love?” He wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist and pressed their foreheads together. 

“Keep me warm?” He asked softly. Thor knew that wasn’t what Loki was asking him to do. He understood him as well as if he had spoken what his heart wished to.

Thor smiled, “Don’t I always, brother?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you can. It would mean the world to me <3 
> 
> Otherwise a Kudos would be appreciated.
> 
> Also, I think I did not do half bad for my first multi chapter fic. Thank you Khera and Adenna for being my beta readers <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you can~ 
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
